thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Janine
Legimitate ruler of Yhilin. She is known as the Widow Queen since the death of her spouse. She is the target of a failed coup by the Kingsmen faction.Which may or may not have been manipulated by the Desecrationist Faction of the Ivalan Church. Steadfast and pragmatic, she allies with Simon in order to keep her kingdom stable, and eventually becomes a member of Simon's harem. Story The leader of the Kingdom of Yhilin, also known as the Widow Queen. Janine seems to be a divisive figure among Yhilini, hated by some and beloved by others. As she reveals to Simon, she was married into another branch of the royal family as a political alliance. When her husband died of apparently natural causes, that alliance was broken and Yhilin spiraled into the chaos and corruption seen today. Janine is a competent ruler, if somewhat overwhelmed by circumstances. She is very calm and level-headed, so it's no surprise that she immediately hits it off with Simon. After the party saves her during the plot, she is a major participant in the Doom King plan and provides support in a variety of ways, particularly in the political arena. From a psychological point of view, her conversation with Riala and Sarai shows very neatly her level-headed mind. The conversation about her deceased husband, on the other hand, beautifully describer her infinite loneliness. During the stay of Aka's group in Ari-Yhilina, Janine shows both the steel fistAs shown by her dealing with her political uncle or her cutting analysis of the Kingsmen faction. and the velvet glove.As shown by her interactions with House Rose or Aka and company display clearly. Her opponents portray her as an irresolute and an ineffectual ruler; a misconception Janine exploits during the early stages of the Battle of Yhilin. When factions launch a second coup attempt in the chaos, however, she demonstrates her resolve by organizing a prompt response. After capitulating to the forces of the rechristened Doom King, Janine remains a polarizing figure within Yhilin, with some viewing her as a martyr, others as a whore. After working with Simon for months, from forming his plan to implementing it to reform Yhilin from within, they finally acknowledge their growing feelings for each other and become betrothed. Ever selfless in the service of her people, her engagement only earns Janine a few minutes respite from the duties of state. Despite being a member of the harem, she and Simon agreed to wait until they had done all they can for Yhilin before marrying. Even then, her duties to Yhilin make her unable to travel with the group but this is circumvented with a private teleportation and communication beacon connecting Simon's private quarters to those of Janine's. Unlike Carina, who is merely hesitant, Janine is resolute in having no intimate relations with the other harem members, though their camaraderie is much appreciated and is a source of happiness as Janine has few people she can truly call friends. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Note that it's possible to maximize Janine's affection prior to her joining the harem, but she doesn't at that point have a conversation which locks her affection. Janine wants to open up to Simon, but doesn't want to be pressed, so you should ask her about her husband but then wait to talk about it until she brings it up herself. Otherwise, investments in her country make her happy. Base value: 50. * for being especially thorough in the investigation prior to talking to Trin in the Outskirts. * for investing in Anti-corruption campaign. * for investing in Bridge Repair (pre-reunion). * for investing in Yhilini Public Works (chapter 1 or post-reunion). * for NOT talking to her about her husband by the start of Chapter 2. * for talking about her husband (chapter 1 or 2, but chapter 2 is recommended). * Up to for helping the underclass during Aka's route. * for talking to her at Janine's retreat during the reunion. * for investing in Bridge Repair (post-reunion). * for investing in Yhilini Public Works II IF you already invested in it in chapter 1 (post-reunion). * Unmissable from the start of chapter 3. * for having her best evaluation about Victory Points "victory was crushing" after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "decent victory", OR for "we struggled". * for having her best evaluation about Chaos "remarkably contained" after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable." and Merchant Quarter NOT shutdown, OR for Merchant Quarter shutdown and "ugly, but the situation isn't unworkable." , OR for Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take time for every layer of society to recover.", OR for Merchant Quarter shutdown and "It will take a great deal of time for every layer of society to recover.". * for having her best evaluation about Collateral Damage "I hesitate to say I rejoice" after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "though many were spared", OR for "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR for "I fear many civilians were killed", OR for "I shudder to think of all the lives". * for having the best Janine's evaluation "Honestly, relieved." about her feelings after the Battle of Yhilin. * for discussing with her about her legacy in the throne room. * for discussing with her about religion in the palace main room. * for discussing with her about societal change in the palace tunnels. * Unmissable on returning from elven kingdoms. * for funding Noble gratuity. * for funding Infrastructure. * for funding Arcane/sexual magical agreement. * for funding Another House of Petitions in the slums, and speaking to the woman at its main desk. * for funding Sex shop. * for funding Fighting ring. * for funding Succubus ring. * for funding Large celebration, OR for Medium celebration, OR for Small celebration. * Unmissable for observing her conversation with Orilise about romance. * for having her best evaluations "everyone was quite impressed" or "everyone was rather impressed" at the Trade Negotiations, OR for "will be worth it soon", OR for "will be worth it", OR for "worth it eventually". * if Neranda responds to "So we have Eustrin as an ally?" with "you have done much to gain our favor", OR "you have done some to gain our favor", OR "you are closer to gaining our favor", OR "Aram has oppressed us for a long time, and you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor", OR "... you have taken the first steps to gaining our favor". * investing in Yhilin outskirts mercenary offices. (Must have been previously scouted.) * investing in Yhilini Airship Fleet. * marrying Janine. (NOTE: Required for conversation which locks her affection.) * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * talking to her in Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the aftermath of the first Erosian conflict. * if Iris's evaluation of Stenai trip "I think we still did an especially good job" OR "I think we still did a good job". * if the Succubi are accepted at the Council of Gawnfall, OR if the Church diverges, OR if it leads to a new religion, OR if the Succubi are suppressed. * if at the end of Gryndine River negotiations, Orilise says "Very well. Janine and I are working together so perfectly...", OR "Well. Melymyn and her schemes have lost much credibility in the eyes of the queens." Maximum legit value: 100 (+92 leeway). Affection titles Pre-Marriage: Queen of Yhilin Post-Marriage '''(requires Yhilin Final State and Affection = 100):' ''Beloved Wife Scenes Janine's Wedding Night – Janine and Simon consummate their marriage and end the slow dance that started in the first coup against the Widow Queen. Reach the Yhilin Final State and speak with Janine in the Palace. On-demand (all are unlocked at 100 affection, after having locked her affection): * Cunnilingus * 69 * Throne References Category:Characters future harem member Category:Monarchs Category:Humans